


Anything You Can Do

by Void_Punk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: (Not Quite Literal) Pissing Contest, Aftercare, Alien Biology, Ass to Mouth, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Excessive Come, Exhibitionism, Force Bondage, Force Choking (Star Wars), Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wetting, Whipping Boy Concept, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Punk/pseuds/Void_Punk
Summary: Sometimes you just have to teach 'em how it's done.





	Anything You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts), [Revakah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/gifts).

> Firstly, this is a VERY filthy fic. Heed the tags please. If you don't like the idea of various bodily fluids all over the place, this is not your cup of tea. Second, I need to thank revakah and chaos_monkey because the former has allowed me and others to use her Sith Warrior oc, Mitth'ermo'saffis, in the worst of ways and the latter brought me into this filthy and wonderful world in the first place. Both are great and have fics here, check them out! Also thank my dysphoria for this absolute wish fulfillment of a fic.
> 
> I don't have much more to say for myself other than this is filth. I'm not sorry.

Thermos leaned on his big, burly companion as they sauntered their way down the street. The part of Coronet City they were in was friendly towards Imperials but they both kept their weapons close all the same. Their missions done, Thermos wanted to celebrate with a bottle of something strong and less cheap than his usual fare before heading back to Korriban. Pierce, on his part, enjoyed a night of debauchery in whatever form it took. Thermos hadn’t decided to prod any further than their less than formal relationship would allow. For now, he would enjoy the ride. They were both pretty drunk at that point, comfortable banter coming to them easily in each other’s company.

“I _told_ you, this place is gonna be better.”

“You sure about that?” Pierce snorted. “That last bar we were at didn’t even have good music. Couldn’t get fucked up there. You have to _sip _that shit like a fancy Core diplomat or your wallet’s gonna be drained in the glass you’re sippin’ from.”

Thermos grinned, patting Pierce’s shoulder reassuringly. The metaphor barely made sense but he got the gist.

“Relax, we went to your absolute dive and got halfway blitzed before the last one. I know a lot of the Imperial higher ups go here so it’s not a trashy dive but you won’t feel out of place either.”

“Oh great, more stuffed shirts. Can’t relax around those.” Pierce groaned, rubbing his face. “Well, at least we can drown them out, right?”

“We can certainly try.”

As they neared the bar’s entrance, an open patio space that held a door to the inside, a familiar laugh made its way above the rabble, clear to Thermos’ sensitive hearing. His blood began to simmer. Quinn was supposed to have stayed with the ship to work with maintenance since that was all he was good for. What was he doing out, having fun among his Imperial buddies? All of the Imperial uniforms blended together eventually so Thermos hoped that Pierce wouldn’t notice. The whole ship had been on edge the past few days due to Quinn’s bullshit and Thermos didn’t particularly feel like playing nanny. They wormed their way through the throngs of Imperial soldiers towards the door, Thermos wincing as they made their way to the bar, ordering a couple drinks from the top shelf hastily. Pierce looked about ready to argue when Thermos held up a hand.

“My treat.” He smiled. “You’ve done well.”

As the two clinked glasses, Thermos took a swig of his own drink while Pierce pounded the entire thing down in one go. Even though that one drink was rather pricey, Thermos found it endearing. He had enough credits to buy them both several more rounds without trouble, so he let it slide. A couple more rounds and comfortable bullshit conversation between them and Thermos stood up.

“I’ll be right back…gotta take a piss.”

Pierce nodded and ordered another drink on his tab. Thermos ambled his way towards the ‘freshers, swaying slightly, and Thermos only had a moment’s warning in the Force before Quinn appeared in his periphery.

“My lord…I-I wasn’t expecting you here…”

The meekness only served to frustrate Thermos, who scowled at his former friend.

“Didn’t I give you work to do?” He groused before heading into the ‘fresher. “Ship repairs or something.”

“You did, my lord, but I made quick work of it.” The nervous smile Quinn gave him made Thermos groan inwardly. “Only the best for you. I would do anything you asked.”

Deciding not to wreck the bar here the same way he did before, Thermos groused and left the ‘fresher. He wasn’t going to indulge Quinn in his fetish today. Clearly the man had been trying to vie for his attention since and he wasn’t about to give him what he wanted. Forgiveness was one thing, even if at the expense of his friends’ trust, but making himself vulnerable by continuing on with such…company was unacceptable.

“You can start by leaving.” Thermos growled as he headed back to the bar, Quinn trailing along. “If Pierce catches you while he’s-“

_“Hey!”_

“-too late.”

Pierce’s face twisted in anger as he hopped off his barstool, barreling through the crowd that rapidly thinned around them. His cheeks were ruddy with drink as well as anger and Thermos wondered just how much Pierce had actually had to drink already.

“He’s just leaving, Pierce, leave him alone.” Thermos ushered both of them towards the door none too subtly, lowering his voice carefully. “Quinn, I need to get him out of here. Just…go make small talk with someone, for fuck’s sake.”

Quinn nodded and ran off to find his fellow Imperials, Thermos noted, as if with his tail between his legs. It pleased him. What he wasn’t so pleased with was that now Pierce’s anger fixated on _him. _He knew what that could very well mean.

“Gonna go fuck him until he screams again or am I gonna be able to actually _sleep _tonight?” Pierce snarled. “Can’t get any sleep because of you two!”

Thermos pinched the bridge of his nose and fisted Pierce’s shirt in his hand, pulling him out of the bar swiftly before anything else private could be shouted to every Imperial in the sector. It didn’t take a genius to know that Pierce clearly compensated for poor hearing as a result of his decades of combat around explosives and loud artillery. Whether it was genius or the fact that Thermos had peered into Pierce’s mind on occasion didn’t matter. It didn’t help Pierce’s attitude much that he couldn’t hear half of the shit told to him or what he said himself most times. When sober it just meant he didn’t say much. What it meant _now _was that the entire population of the bar’s patio and those on the street turned to look their way because he spoke way too goddamned _loud. _

“What about us, Thermos?” Pierce snorted and outstretched his arms. “Don’t think I forgot about our little thing, y’know. Couldn’t sit down for a week! I won’t _fucking _betray you like that weasel did!”

“Shut it, Pierce!” Therm glared at him as they exited the patio area, the patrons clearing the way for them. “You don’t-“

“Don’t what? Don’t care about any of your friends, especially the one that nearly got you killed_?!_” Pierce looked over at Quinn, who waited by the edge of the patio. “Of course I don’t!”

“But he didn’t! He had at least some good reason-“

“Oh, your fucking _master, _that’s right!” Pierce snorted. “I forgot, you’re a bitch that does whatever you’re told to, just like him, just like everyone in this bloody bar does!”

Thermos felt his hackles raise at the admittedly weak taunt. He didn’t care. Pierce was acting like a child at the moment and he _really _did not want to play nanny _or _peacekeeper between a bunch of angry Imperial soldiers. He turned to the patio and pitched his voice in a certain way that he found to be very…persuasive.

_“Go inside and get a drink.”_

The few still on the patio seemed to nod to themselves before heading to the door. Pierce watched them go and laughed.

“That’s right, you all suck!” Pierce shouted. “You and all those other pathetic bootlickers suck a moff’s cock when you’re done with your drinks-!”

_“Enough!”_

Thermos’ shout seemed to almost cut through the alcohol-fueled haze of anger that had taken over Pierce. Instead, the raging gaze only a rancor could match turned to him. Thermos didn’t back down, dragging him by the collar behind the bar into an alley. Once away from the prying eyes of the bar patrons, he raised his voice enough so that Pierce could hear him.

“You leave Quinn alone.” He growled. “I chose to forgive him. Regardless of whatever the rest of you think, he’s staying with us and so are you. You know why?”

A few beats of silence followed. Then, a large fist nearly connected with Thermos’ cheek as he dodged effortlessly. Pierce’s arms flew behind his back, pinned there as he was _slammed _against the brick wall hard enough to elicit a dull crack. Thermos clenched his fist and heard muffled choking sounds uttered from Pierce’s throat. Rage rarely released now exuded from his every pore as he leaned up into Pierce’s bewildered, disoriented face, his voice filled with vitriol.

“You’re_ mine _and you like it that way.”

Thermos tugged at the hem of Pierce’s shirt, ripping off a strip large enough to shove into Pierce’s mouth, muffling him. He ignored Pierce’s stifled snarls and growls, stepping away.

“You’re going to stay out here and sober up.” Thermos explained. “I’m going to hold you here while I get a drink. Gods know you’ve made me need one. I’ll decide what to do with you once I’m done.”

Using the Force to slightly speed up the purge of alcohol from Pierce’s system, Thermos left for the bar. His own metabolism and the Force allowed himself to sober up almost instantly but Pierce needed help. If anything became a problem, he could always tap into Pierce’s mind to check in on him, which he did as he headed back inside and to the bar. Nothing but anger clouded Pierce’s mind so he left him alone for the time being to calm down. He ordered a drink and drained it in one go. Then another. And a third. A familiar voice spoke after the third drink was drained.

“My lord, I…where is…”

Thermos turned to see Quinn behind him, his hands behind his back as usual. He wondered if Quinn had even been drinking since his starched shirt posture hadn’t faltered. The concern on Quinn’s face soon gave way to surprise as Thermos pulled Quinn up by his lapel and _dragged _him to the bathroom.

He needed to vent his own frustration. Badly.

=====

Pierce didn’t know how Thermos was able to keep him pinned to the wall for so long. He kept trying to break free but every time he tried, pressure held him down. His head spun and ached. The annoying, scraping metal tone in his ears droned on as usual. He still felt a phantom hand curled around his throat, pinning him to the wall. The feeling of being deprived oxygen by someone who could easily snap his neck without even lifting his hands…something about that made his cock twitch eagerly to half-mast despite himself. He realized he hadn’t relieved himself the entire evening, pressure building in his lower abdomen as he tried once more to escape the Force bonds that now pressed down over his bladder.

Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to think of anything but the twin needs that cramped at his abdomen. Thermos was kind, though. Surely he wouldn’t judge him for that, would he? He’d probably be disgusted, as he should be, but Pierce knew Thermos wouldn’t hurt him for having bodily needs. In hindsight, Thermos had all right to punish him as he saw fit. It was all he deserved for being a fucking twat. Thermos could tell him to hold it and he’d have no choice…

…if Thermos came back. He would, wouldn’t he? He’d tried to hit him, sure but…had he crossed a line? Had he crossed many lines? He began to feel the alcohol lose its grip on him once the enormity of what had happened hit him like a bag of durasteel rocks.

_You’re mine and you like it that way. _

Shame washed over him like a cold shower as the words repeated in his head. Whatever potential thing they had going was probably fucked up beyond all repair. He’d been so _stupid _to think he could take Thermos in a fight, knowing how strong his lord was. They had sparred before, his ass beaten thoroughly every time. His lord’s strength existed beyond sheer muscle, holding him captive in a back alley of a bar at night despite his size and brute force. He couldn’t hold a candle to that. He was the best Black Ops officer the Empire had and yet all he was good at was to be a bootlicker like all the others.

And he _loved _it.

How much time had passed since he’d been shoved against the wall? His arms were beginning to feel tingly, almost numb. The ache in his head hadn’t subsided from where it’d hit the brick wall, making thinking difficult. It couldn’t have been more than an hour, could it? Thermos wouldn’t be that cruel and his Force powers only had so far of a range. He’d have to be freed eventually but the fact that he didn’t know when unnerved him. He couldn’t hear his surroundings very well and the dark of the alleyway had become pervasive. It seemed as if the alley had grown darker than it was when they’d entered it, almost a void save for the sliver of starry night sky he could see above him.

The desire to relieve himself became unbearable as Pierce waited. He couldn’t. He’d pissed in many a back alley before, sure, but like this…it would be too humiliating if someone happened upon him. The thought that Thermos could find him came to mind, a fresh wave of shame and arousal shooting through him. Thermos would choke him again, leaving him hazy with oxygen deprivation until he came all over the wall. He wanted to let go, to have Thermos watch as he pissed all over himself. Stars, he wanted it more than anything. His cock twitched eagerly again, now steadily making his pants grow tight. He was just about to let go when a familiar voice came from the darkness, glowing red eyes full of amusement, and Pierce bore down and resisted the urge.

“Have you calmed down yet?”

Pierce looked towards the voice, garbled syllables lost in fabric. He truly did feel bad about what he did, certainly, but he also needed his lord more than anything. Thermos stood in front of him, caressing his bearded jawline.

“If I remove the gag, can you be quiet?”

Pierce nodded. A hand extracted the now soaked scrap from his mouth and stuffed it into his pocket.

“If you get too loud, I’ll have to gag you again. You’ll stay that way until I need your mouth.” Thermos’ tone was absolute. “I know you can’t hear well so you don’t know how loud you can get, but I’ll warn you.”

With that, Thermos leaned up to kiss him deeply. Pierce moaned into his mouth, eager for the contact and yet unable to move. Clearly, Thermos intended on keeping him pinned there. They stayed that way for a short while, kissing sloppily with too much teeth, neither of them caring much with the taste of alcohol on their tongues. When a hand pressed down on his abdomen gently, Pierce shuddered and squirmed where he was trapped.

“M-My lord, I…I need to…”

Thermos grinned and pressed again. Pierce knew that look, knew that Thermos knew. “Need to what, my dear?”

Pierce swallowed heavily as he squirmed. “I can’t…”

One hand settled on the crotch of his pants, rubbing his half-hard cock slowly. It took Pierce a moment to realize what that meant, seeking his lord’s eyes out. He was unsure about this but Thermos merely nodded. He knew this was the only way he’d be allowed to relieve himself. It was either this or wait until Thermos let him again, whenever that would be. A stream of piss began to flow out of his cock, the head straining against the fabric of his pants. A puddle formed between his legs, warmth pooling in his boots and socks where his pants were tucked into them. He always pissed like a bantha normally but now his hard-on limited the flow, feeling warmth absolutely soak his legs and his buttocks where it seeped up into his underwear. He couldn’t stop, the sound of piss hitting the ground in his ears along with the high-pitched screech that was always ever present.

Despite the humiliation growing in him, Pierce moaned at just how _good _it felt. Shame welled up in him as his piss slowed to a trickle, his cock hardening enough to stem the flow quickly. He was _getting off _on wetting himself, for fuck’s sake. It was wrong and disgusting and he didn’t even _care. _

“It’s alright, Pierce.” Thermos kissed him sweetly, then peppered his cheek and jaw with kisses. “I find it fucking hot how I can make you wet yourself…how you couldn’t wait like the filthy slut you are…”

From anyone else, Pierce would have decked someone for calling him a slut. From his lord, however, the insult only made him moan again and struggle to thrust into Thermos’ hand. He needed his lord’s cock so badly.

“My lord…” Pierce licked his lips. “P-Please…”

“What do you want, my dear?” Thermos purred, tutting when he felt Pierce thrust weakly into his hand. “Do you want the whole bar to come out here and watch as I fuck one of their black ops officers into the wall?”

Pierce let out a quiet moan, thrusting again into his hand.

“Perhaps Quinn can watch us…” Thermos soothed his hands over Pierce’s sides when he bristled and tensed at the suggestion. “Just watch…let him see what he’s missing out on. He won’t be joining us, that’s for sure. You’re the only one who’s good enough for my cock but he doesn’t know that. Let’s show him what a good slut should act like, hm?”

Pierce nodded with a grin he only wore on the battlefield. “Let’s…ah…let’s show him.”

=====

It didn’t take more than a slight Force suggestion to bring Quinn running. The man dogged at his heels to make amends, so when hurried footsteps paused just near them, an audible gasp coming from him, Thermos broke the kiss he was in to flash him his signature grin.

“Like what you see, Quinn?”

A blue, striped tentacle wrapped around Pierce’s cock, pumping the shaft slowly while another fondled his balls. The others slid along his thighs and hips, seeking friction. Thermos was glad he’d left Quinn wanting in that bathroom, hard and sobbing, because now he had to watch what he was missing out on. The flustered blush on Quinn’s tear-streaked cheeks was _priceless. _

“I-I thought…if you’ll e-excuse me…” Quinn stuttered, clearly mortified.

“No, you can watch. No talking, no touching, just watch. Pierce has allowed it.” Thermos kissed at Pierce’s neck before biting and sucking a bruise into the tanned skin. “He’s my perfect boy, after all. You, however, have some things to learn. Pierce wants to show you how a real slut acts.”

Quinn unbuckled his belt in record time, undoing his fly and letting his still hard cock free. Thermos allowed it, sparing him for now. He was too focused on the way Pierce fucked himself on his tentacles, rolling his hips eagerly. Whether Pierce was actively ignoring Quinn or he was simply too lost in pleasure to care, he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that they would have fun, indeed. He retracted his tentacles quickly, Pierce letting out a petulant whine in response.

“You’re all talk when you’re drunk, you know that?” Thermos drawled, holding Pierce’s hips. “Let’s see how you like some _action_.”

He used the Force to spin Pierce around and slam him against the wall, legs spread deliciously. He noted that while he wasn’t holding Pierce’s arms down anymore, Pierce kept them folded behind his back anyway.

“Good boy…” Thermos withdrew his tentacles, letting them form the spiral Pierce loved so much. “Ready to take my cock?”

“Y-Yes…” Pierce pushed his hips back to press against the bulge of tentacles already writhing and waiting to enter him. “Please…”

“So ready for me…” Thermos ran his hands up and down Pierce’s sides, eliciting a shiver.

It was clear that Pierce had been stretching himself since their first rendezvous. The push inside was slick with his own lubrication but not as painfully tight as the first time. The thought that Pierce had _trained himself _to take his tentacles sent a thrill down his spine, digging his nails into Pierce’s muscled ass cheeks.

“Hells, you prepared yourself for me…” Thermos pressed up against Pierce’s back and hissed in his ear. “Such a good, _good _boy…I can see how hard you are, covered in piss and enjoying every minute of it. Absolutely filthy…”

“Fuck…” Pierce breathed, letting out a louder groan when the tentacles hit his prostate just right. “Harder…”

Thermos clenched his fist, choking him swiftly. Pierce’s moan was cut short as he sputtered, his cheeks red.

“Shhh…” Thermos slowed his pace. “I know what you need.”

He turned to look at Quinn, who was jerking himself eagerly. His lips were parted, panting and flushed, and Thermos could see the small points of heat where his nipples were hard against his uniform. He clearly enjoyed the scene in front of him.

“Oh yes, you wish I would fuck you like this, don’t you?” Thermos pinned Pierce’s hips to the wall and stilled his tentacles, choosing to thrust his hips and fuck him the human way instead. “You want me to absolutely _ruin _you but I already did, didn’t I? You’re just never satisfied, you little whore.”

Twin groans from Quinn and Pierce were enough to make him pause, one decidedly louder than the other. He really didn’t want others getting too curious, even if the both of them would get off to a bigger audience. Pulling the wadded fabric from his pocket, Thermos shoved it unceremoniously into Pierce’s mouth.

“Pierce can get a bit too loud when he’s lost control of himself, as you know.” Thermos explained, resuming his brutal pace. “So I have to muffle him. I hope I don’t have to do the same for you.”

Quinn shook his head, his hand speeding up. Thermos loved marking Pierce as his, biting down hard enough to make Pierce yelp behind the gag. Pierce could take much more than Quinn ever could, biting down again on the other side as his hips snapped up and smacked against Pierce’s warm skin. A stark reminder that Thermos hadn’t used the ‘fresher yet was a new sensation building in his abdomen. Unlike Pierce, he had no biological limitations. A smaller tentacle, hidden within its own section of his slit below and away from the mess of lubrication, slid out of its sheath. It joined the others as he pulled out and thrust in once more, stilling his hips. He knew he could do this after Quinn. Thermos groaned in relief as his stream began in earnest, hours of drinking only now letting themselves out inside Pierce’s ass. Pierce froze, confusion much like Quinn’s briefly taking over before he began to turn red from his cheeks up to his ears and squirmed as piss filled him up.

“Fuck, I’ve been needing this…”

The identical reaction no less encouraging, Thermos pulled out. Pierce shuddered beneath him as piss soaked his thighs again. He aimed the tentacles upward to soak the back of Pierce’s uniform, staining the gray fabric. When the uniform was soaked, his stream ebbed off and the spent tentacle retracted into its sheath. He could sense that neither of them would last much longer, having been denied and strung along for so long. It would take him a while yet but Pierce, at least, deserved his release after serving him so well.

“Do you want to come, my dear?” Thermos purred.

Pierce nodded eagerly, canting his soaked hips backwards.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?”

A shake of the head surprised him. Pierce wasn’t known for being so humble. Checking in with his thoughts, Thermos found him in a deeper subspace than the last time. Perhaps it was because Quinn was involved, knowing that Pierce loved being the best at his job and loved to show off even more. Knowing that Pierce wanted to be a good submissive, better than Quinn, made him chuckle.

“Then perhaps you can show Quinn how it’s done.” Thermos’ voice was strained, his own control so nearly slipping. “Show him how good you can be, my dear, and I’ll let you come.”

Thermos turned him around before shoving him down to his knees. He distantly remembered the now large puddle there, Pierce kneeling obediently in the utter mess. Only a shudder ran through Pierce’s body and his cock twitched as precome leaked steadily from the ruddy head. When he looked up at him Thermos could see nothing but raw _need _in those dark eyes beyond the haze of subspace.

Eager tentacles wasted no time finding Pierce’s blessedly warm mouth as they slid in to the hilt. Thermos didn’t even try to control them anymore as they began to fuck his throat _hard. _He’d forgotten just how good Pierce’s mouth could be, relishing in the wet sounds Pierce made. Thermos pulled Pierce’s head forward so his nose brushed against hairless blue skin. The weak, choked whines that escaped Pierce’s throat as he fucked it raw sent him spiraling higher and higher until he felt the beginnings of orgasm building within him. He couldn’t hold on much longer, drunk on power and pleasure as he was. He had to come.

“Fucking hells…” Thermos gasped as he watched, transfixed on the sight below him. “One last thing before I let you come…”

It didn’t take more than a few thrusts into Pierce’s mouth before Thermos pulled out and came with a long groan all over his face. Glowing purple come from six large tentacles absolutely coated Pierce’s face and beard. Each pulse of come only added to the mess, dripping down his cheeks and into his open, panting mouth as the tentacles filled and emptied several times. Thermos watched each pulse land on his face and chest with a shudder, grinning when Pierce’s throat worked, swallowing all he could eagerly. The mess only spread as the tentacles caressed his face. Pierce lapped at the tips eagerly and greedily until they retracted, utterly spent.

“Oh…oh fuck…” He breathed. “Such a good boy for me…”

The come glowed and illuminated the alley and Thermos got a good look at the mess he’d made. Pierce’s uniform dripped with come and piss, his pants were covered in dirt and piss, and his face…he’d never seen Pierce this wrecked before. Thermos gently pulled Pierce up to his feet and leaned against the wall, holding Pierce in his arms. He wrapped a hand around Pierce’s cock and began jerking him off fast, the other scooping up some of his come and sliding three fingers into his mouth to quiet him. Pierce suckled on the fingers obediently, allowing Thermos to clean his face off as best he could, but his hips stuttered as he fucked Thermos’ hand.

“That’s it, my perfect boy…” Thermos whispered, angling his cock upwards and leaning up to kiss him. “Come for me…come for your lord.”

A muted gasp came from Quinn as he spilled all over his hand but Thermos wasn’t even paying attention. His focus was on the quite loud, choked moan Pierce let out as he came all over Thermos’ fist and his own uniform, shuddering and twitching as aftershocks wracked him. After a few moments, Pierce slumped in his arms, entirely spent.

At least, until his cock softened.

Pierce tensed up in Thermos’ arms once more but Thermos simply kissed his neck gently. He knew what was going on and kept his hand wrapped around his cock.

“Let go, dear. I’ve got you.”

This time, the flow was powerful enough to hiss out of him as it splashed to the ground, Pierce moaning once more as he pissed properly this time. Thermos dug around in his pocket for the little device that would let them transport directly back to the ship and, as he’d programmed it, a special mode that would transport them to his bedroom. He had to provide aftercare and he wouldn’t do it here. Once Pierce was done, he transported the two of them back to the ship, leaving Quinn to find his own way back.

One quick shower and a trip to the ship’s trash chute to dispose of their soiled clothing later, the two were curled up in bed, cuddling close. Thermos pet Pierce’s head gently, smiling when the haze of subspace began to lift.

“Welcome back. You were further gone than last time.”

Pierce blinked and sighed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Thermos’ neck.

“Nnnh…”

“Just rest, my dear.” Thermos rubbed his back sweetly. “You’ve earned it.”

“Mmmmf…gonna feel like shit come morning…” Pierce rumbled quietly.

“You know where the caf and painkillers are.”

Not long after, Pierce’s quiet snores were the only sound in the room. Thermos sighed happily and slipped into sleep himself. He didn’t know how long this would last with Pierce but he intended to make the most of it.

======

Thermos’ promotion within the Sith came with Pierce deciding to buy him several bottles of dubiously legal booze. He wasn’t quite sure where the credits came from, particularly as they were quite fancy, but if his account looked lower in the morning then he wouldn’t complain. The ease of simply drinking with a friend felt nice and they had both fallen into a comfortable silence.

“Thank you for keeping me from killing Quinn back on Corellia.” Pierce mumbled around his ale. “I probably would have. Fuckin' prick.”

Thermos sipped his drink lazily with a grin. “Better to be pissed on than pissed off, right?”

A few seconds of silence passed before realization dawned on Pierce’s face. Thermos cracked up, laughing fits making him double over as Pierce smacked Thermos on the shoulder. It was clear he was trying not to laugh himself.

“Oh, fuck _off!”_


End file.
